Happy Feet 0.95: "Dare to be stupid" spot
watch?v=85ViWb3aaag Lonnie: Put down your chainsaw and listen to me It's time for us to join in the fight Jinno: It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys It's time to let the bedbugs bite Ardel: You better put all your eggs in one basket You better count your chickens before they hatch A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N: You better sell some wine before it's time You better find yourself an itch to scratch Alex: You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around Mary: Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan (instrumental) Bangers: Talk with your mouth full Mash: Bite the hand that feeds you Stalin: Bite off more than you chew Lazarus: What can you do? All: Dare to be stupid! Johnny: Take some wooden nickles Alednam: Look for Mr. Goodbar Arret: Get your mojo working now Katniss: I'll show you how All: You can dare to be stupid Carina: You can turn the other cheek Gloria: You can just give up the ship Moriarty: You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip All: Dare to be stupid Ozcar: Come on and All: Dare to be stupid Meg: It's so easy to do All: Dare to be stupid Fantine: We're all waiting for you Let's go (instrumental) Moriarty: It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill So can I have a volunteer There's no more time for crying over spilled milk Now it's time for crying in your beer Winter: Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away It's OK, you can All: Dare to be stupid Barry: It's like spitting on a fish Seymour: It's like barking up a tree Petey: It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free All: Dare to be stupid (yes) Why don't you dare to be stupid Meg: It's so easy to do All: Dare to be stupid Fantine: We're all waiting for you All: Dare to be stupid Hellas: Burn yar candle at both ends Glen: Look a gift horse in the mouth Mark: Mashed potatoes can be your friends Danny: You can be a coffee achiever You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver The future's up to you So what you gonna do All: Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Danny: What did I say All: Dare to be stupid Danny: Tell me, what did I say All: Dare to be stupid Mary: It's alright All: Dare to be stupid Meg: We can be stupid all night All: Dare to be stupid Alex: Come on, join the crowd All: Dare to be stupid Petey: Shout it out loud All: Dare to be stupid Ardel: I can't hear you All: Dare to be stupid Ardel: OK, I can hear you now All: Dare to be stupid Nortlu: Let's go, Dare to be stupid All: Dare to be stupid Elil: Dare to be stupid All: Dare to be stupid Perry: Dare to be stupid All: Dare to be stupid Chrysta: Dare to be stupid All: Dare to be stupid HAPPY FEET 0.95 THE END IS NIGH... COMING THIS YEAR Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Trailers